


In The Meantime

by Chiharu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, rabbit chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: For the first time, Tsumugi says yes."It's been years, really. Years of misplaced company rivalry and collaboration projects and midnight rabbit chats. Years of relentlessly maintaining his image, fake dating high-profile actresses, and letting the company orchestrate his nonexistent love life to seem attractive or whatever the fuck his father thinks is marketable. Still, the look of earnest kindness in Tsumugi's eyes never fails to ground him."





	In The Meantime

**Tsumugi** : Gaku-san! Congratulations on the successful release of your commercial! Your billboard is truly all over Shibuya 109!

 

**Gaku** : Thanks, Tsumugi. It's still strange to see just myself in the ads.

 

**Tsumugi** : Not at all! You are the most popular idol to be booked for CMs according to market trends. I hear the hair gel you are prompting has been sold out across many Don Quixotes!

 

**Gaku** : ... I'll take that as a compliment.

 

**Tsumugi** : Of course! Also, I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday in advance!

 

**Gaku** : Ah. It is coming up, isn't it? 27.

 

**Tsumugi** : It's a very respectful and refined age.

 

**Gaku** : Did Nikaido tell you that?

 

**Tsumugi** : (Abashed Kinako sticker)

 

**Tsumugi** : Do you have anything planned for your birthday, Gaku-san?

 

**Gaku** : Anesagi scheduled a shoot for the morning but I am free after. My mother and I are celebrating the weekend before and my old man will be be in New York for a conference to promote the new band. 

 

**Gaku** : Ryuu is visiting family in Okinawa and I'm just lucky if Tenn doesn't smash my face into the cake again.

 

**Tsumugi** : Ah... TOKYO BOYS, right? I hear they are very popular in the international market, but certainly no YAOTOME PRODUCTION group can beat TRIGGER in Japan!

 

**Gaku** : Sure

 

**Tsumugi** : And I'm sure Kujou-san won't be repeating his birthday trick from last year! He seems like someone who appreciates the element of surprise!

 

**Gaku** : ... I feel like both you and that brat have gotten more sarcastic.

 

**Tsumugi** : Not at all! Still, it's a little sad to not celebrate. I'm sure the staff members and Anesagi-san will prepare something for you!

 

**Gaku** : It's fine. Thanks for thinking of me. I'm sure Ryuu and I will go drinking when he comes back. Maybe Tenn too, although he still doesn't hold his alcohol well.

 

**Tsumugi** : Kujou-san is surprisingly honest after drinking, isn't he? lol

 

**Gaku** : He always is in front of me. Even though he's been legally able to drink for 3 years

 

**Tsumugi** : Same as Riku-san!

 

**Gaku** : And you

 

**Tsumugi** : (Happy Kinako sticker)

 

**Tsumugi** : And me

 

**Gaku** : When are we going drinking together?

 

**Tsumugi** : Maybe next Tuesday?

 

**Gaku** : What?

 

**Tsumugi** : My schedule should be free after 8pm!

 

**Gaku** : Seriously?

 

**Tsumugi** : Is something wrong, Gaku-san?

 

**Gaku** : Nothing. This is just the first time you've accepted my invitation.

 

(Gaku is Typing)

 

**Tsumugi** : Ah! I'm sorry, Gaku-san! Banri-san is calling me. I need to look over some production data asap! Let's pick up this conversation later. Have a good day!

 

 

It's a quarter past eight when a frazzled Tsumugi slides into the private booth of the izakaya. "I'm sorry for being late!" Tsumugi says, hair still pulled into a rare bun. She only wears this hairstyle when meeting with important people, not that Gaku has noticed or that he considers himself important.

 

"It's fine," Gaku says, already halfway through his draft beer. "I'm surprised you're meeting me."

 

Tsumugi's smile is soft but indulgent. "Of course! It is your birthday."

 

"My birthday is tomorrow," Gaku reminds her, but can't stop the familiar swell of fondness in his chest. It's been years, really. Years of misplaced company rivalry and collaboration projects and midnight rabbit chats. Years of relentlessly maintaining his image, fake dating high-profile actresses, and letting the company orchestrate his nonexistent love life to seem attractive or whatever the fuck his father thinks is marketable. Gaku hated every moment of it, especially after being coerced into the relationship to divert attention from a potential scandal of a YAOTOME PRODUCTION trainee. Still, the look of earnest kindness in Tsumugi's eyes never fails to ground him.

 

"I didn't expect this location," Tsumugi says softly after placing her order with the waitress.

 

Gaku considers this. The owner is a friend, and Gaku has not experienced any problems with paparazzi in the many occasions he's dined here. "It's remote, isn't it? Sorry for making you come all the way here."

 

"Not at all!"

 

"You're the only member of Idolish7 I haven't gone drinking with."

 

Tsumugi blushes. "I'm not a member of—"

 

"You're important enough," he reminds her. "How's training your new assistants?"

 

"They're not my assistants, but they are assistant managers to Idolish7. Haruno-chan and Tanaka-kun are helping us manage MEZZO" and some solo projects. They're a great help."

 

Gaku understands this much. Anesagi had his hands full with TRIGGER even during their first year, and Gaku's old man had spared no expense with allocating resources to TRIGGER after their initial boom of success. "How's it going with your new girl group?"

 

Tsumugi’s eyes widen immediately. "Ah! You're not supposed to know that, Gaku-san! They're not slated for debut until next year!"

 

Gaku half laughs, half huffs. "Everyone in the industry knows. You're lucky my dad is too busy managing TOKYO BOYs to release a rival girl group at the same time."

 

"Well, sometimes competition can fuel the spirit. I'm sure Idolish7 has always looked up to TRIGGER in terms of experience and expertise. I believe—"

 

"It's fine," Gaku laughs. "We're off the record. You don't need to be so professional with me."

 

Tsumugi's hands instinctively fly to her hair. "Do you mind if I take the pins out? It's been bothering me for a while now. Maybe I shouldn't have tied it so high...." She trails off and expertly extracts a few pins from her bun until golden locks spill onto her shoulder. Tsumugi smiles a bit while combing it out with her fingers. "Sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry. You look really nice," Gaku says. He's not expecting it when she replies with a cheerful, _You look nice too!_. Thankfully, the arrival of the waitress diverts Tsumugi's attention away from Gaku's flushed face, and they wait quietly as the plates are distributed.

 

Tsumugi wait until the door closes to reach for her chuu-hi float. "This is really good," she says after the first sip, and Gaku resists the urge to wipe away the smudge of cream on the corner of Tsumugi’s lips. 

 

God. He needs to get it together.

 

"Do you usually not order this?" Gaku asks while absently picking at his yakitori. He'd eaten prior to coming here after missing lunch for an interview.

 

"When I go out with the Idolish7 members, I try my best not to drink. They can be quite rowdy to handle."

 

"Of course they are."

 

"Last time, Nagi-san started professing his love to a doorknob and Iori-san had to piggyback Mitsuki-san out of the bar," Tsumugi says, then covers her mouth. "Please don't tell anyone about that!"

 

"Who would I tell?" Gaku says, leaning on his hand with one elbow on the table. "You know me better that that."

 

Tsumugi's cheeks are pink under the dim lighting. Still, she seems to have something on her mind, as she suddenly takes a big sip of her drink and squares her shoulders. She's always been soft but determined, but there's something even more charming about her tonight. "Yes, but I don't know why Gaku-san was so surprised that I accepted your invite."

 

Gaku blinks once, then twice. "You've never come out with me before."

 

Tsumugi is thoughtfully quiet for awhile. "You haven't invited me out in a long time."

 

This admission of acknowledgement is what gets to Gaku. Since their initial meeting, and through the years of their professional friendship, he'd slyly invited Tsumugi on countless dates. She'd rebuffed with obliviousness every time, and Gaku had given up after being forced into a showmance with Yonegawa Keiko the year he turned 25. Takahashi Tsumugi was a good girl, and now she is an exceptional woman. One that Gaku has never really considered himself good enough for.

 

"I—" Gaku says after his brain catches up with his mouth. "I thought you wouldn't be interested."

 

Tsumugi grins with a hint of mischievousness. "Gaku-san, you should have more confidence in yourself. You were voted the #1 Man I Want to Embrace four years in a row, after all."

 

This banter is familiar to Gaku, at least. "That part is unnecessary. And I only lost to Rokuya this year because the new editor of CAMCAM is his fan. Anesagi had to pretend to be disappointed, but even though we've all seen Rokuya's bromides in his wallet."

 

"Anesagi-san is nothing but professional.”

 

"Like you," Gaku adds.

 

"I don't think I'm the pinnacle of professionalism," Tsumugi tells him quietly. "I do my best to make sure Idolish7 is presented in the best light. As their manager, it's important to make professional and personal sacrifices in order to see them succeed and be happy. Everyone in Takahashi Productions has always shared my sentiments in that respect."

 

Gaku already knows all of this. How could he not, when Tsumugi spent more time on her ragtag boys than she ever did on herself? Watching her as a market competitor has only brought him more respect for her through the years. How could he not love and admire her when everyone thought of her work as the gold standard?

 

Tsumugi nods a bit to herself. "I thought that giving up the chance to go to university was a necessary sacrifice to help my father's company. Now that Idolish7 are five year veterans... It's a bit silly of me, but sometimes I feel that I can afford to look away from them for a moment."

 

Gaku frowns. "You should spend more time on yourself."

 

"I guess, I always believed that there would be time later to do everything I want to do." Tsumugi is quiet for a moment, but then she meets his eye and smiles. "I suppose that's why I mistakenly thought Gaku-san would continue to be interested in me. I see now that it was a selfish and childish thought."

 

Gaku opens his mouth, then closes it. He tries to make a noise, but only manages to croak out, "What?"

 

Tsumgui's cheeks are completely red now, and she covers her face with both hands. "Please don't make me repeat it! It's embarrassing enough to be rejected by—"

 

"What?" Gaku says again, his voice almost too loud. "I didn't reject you. You—I... I've always liked you!"

 

Tsumugi removes her hands from her face. "Oh."

 

"Yeah," Gaku says lamely, feeling like he's 21 again and about to debut for the first time. "I, eh, may not be the #1 Bachelor anymore, but you can always embrace me, Tsumugi."

 

A moment passes. Then Tsumugi bursts out into giggles. "That's such an ambitious line, Gaku-san!"

 

"Oi! Don't knock down a man who's laid it all on the line for you!" Still, Gaku is relieved when she beams back at him. "I've always liked you," he tells her again. "Maybe too much. Tenn and Ryuu always made fun of me for it, but there's no one like you."

 

Tsumugi doesn't complain when Gaku puts his hand over hers on the table. "Even Yonegawa-san?"

 

"That was fake and you know it," Gaku replies immediately. "Nikaido kept asking me to give him her number."

 

"But what we have is real?" Tsumugi replies. It's not a question but more of a reassurance.

 

Gaku knows that, even now, he's still a celebrity. They can't just waltz down the street holding hands, no matter how established both companies are. Still, Tsumugi feels like a firm lifeline for Gaku, who has been drifting in a sea of public scrutiny all his life. "It's real. Even though we can't always meet in public, and you'll have to settle for discreet dates like this. We probably can't announce it to the world for a while. I'm always busy, and you'll have to deal with sharing me with fans."

 

"I'm good at sharing," Tsumugi tells him brightly. "I can't monopolize someone as wonderful as Gaku-san, after all!"

 

"I'm your boyfriend, not one of the trainees you have to babysit."

 

This just makes Tsumugi smile wider. She leans over the table, and Gaku is delusional enough to lean in as well. Her voice is innocently sweet. "Are you my boyfriend, now? What shall I tell Soba Delivery-san?"

 

Gaku jerks back immediately, feeling his face heat up. "You knew about that?!"

 

Tsumugi laughs, soft but honest. She moves across the table to sit by him, or perhaps just to clean up the beer Gaku has spilled. "Of course. It made sense eventually."

 

"I see," Gaku says, but his mood cheers up exponentially when Tsumugi sets a kiss on his cheek. "That brat is definitely going to tease me after this."

 

Tsumugi leans a little into him. "They'll tease _us_ , Gaku-san."

 

"Yeah," Gaku says, and ducks down for a real kiss. Tsumugi tastes like melon float and faint floral perfume. When she pulls away with a delightful laugh and wraps both arms around Gaku's neck, Gaku thinks that he wouldn't mind getting in trouble for this.

 

**Ryuu** : CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gaku** : Damnit

 

**Tenn** : You couldn't have possibly thought you were subtle. You never were.

 

**Gaku** : You're just an observant freak. Stop spying on me and go back to doing your own brocon hobbies.

 

**Tenn** : Remember carefully that I know where you live.

 

**Riku** : What's brocon, Tenn-nii?

 

**Riku** : And congrats to Manager and Yaotome-san! You two make a really good looking couple!

 

**Tsumugi** : Thank you! That is very kind of you to say!

 

**Nagi** : My _ANGEL_ has flown away from me ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

 

**Nagi** : _ALAS_ , she has found greener pasture in the arms of another man... God has shed a tear to mark the passage of this unexpected _GOODBYE_. Such is the biblical fate of everyone he loves!

 

**Iori** : This never happened in the Bible, Rokuya-san

 

**Yamato** : Also, are you God in this analogy?

 

**Yuki** : Should this story be more like... Beauty and the Beast

 

**Momo** : Gaku is the beauty and Yaotome Papa is the Beast!

 

**Tsumugi** : Oh, what a surprising plot twist!

 

**Mitsuki** : Wait a minute, then what's Manager in this story?

 

**Momo** : Maneko-chan is Wendy, of course!

 

**Tamaki** : That's another story, Momorin

 

**Tamaki** : Clearly Manager is Princess Pudding

 

**Riku** : There's a Princess Pudding now???

 

**Tamaki** : She was in the limited edition comics that came with King Pudding Prices. Pay attention, Rikkun.

 

**Sougo** : Congratulations on your new relationship. It is a great match. I wish the best of luck to you both.

 

**Tsumugi** : Thank you, Sougo-san!

 

**Gaku** : Thanks, Osaka.

 

**Yamato** : I'm growing increasingly more alarmed that no one is addressing (1) this blatant rewrite of Beauty and the Beast and (2) the new developments in the King Pudding backstory

 

**Iori** : You're not alarmed at this new development in Manager and Yaotome-san's relationship?

 

**Yamato** : Nah

 

**Yamato** : But I do owe some people money

 

**Yamato** : (glasses and Kinako sticker)

 

**Gaku** : You what?

 

**Mitsuki** : You made bets about Manager’s love life? That's awful!

 

**Tamaki** : Who won?

 

**Sougo** : Maybe it’s best if we don’t know...

 

**Tsumugi** : Thank you to everyone for cheering us on! We’ll do our best! 

 

**Gaku** : Tsumugi…

 

**Momo** : Maneko-chan (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

 

**Nagi** : MY ANGEL ヾ(´〇`)ﾉ♪♪♪

 

**Momo** : MY SUNSHINE ♪♪♪

 

**Nagi** : MY GIRLS ♪♪♪

 

**Mitsuki** : Stop it! Now is NOT the time to start singing GEE by Boy's Generation!

 

**Ryuu** : Ah, really? I quite like that song

 

**Nagi** : We must sing it together next time at karaoke!

 

**Ryuu** : On the 22nd, right?

 

**Yuki** : Perhaps Maneko-chan and Yaotome-kun can sing a duet together to celebrate their new relationship

 

**Tsumugi** : Gaku-san and I already have plans, but you should all have fun together! lol

 

**Tsumugi** : (Happy Kinako Sticker)

 

**Yamato** : Legendary Deflection Returns

 

**Yamato** : You're a lucky man, Yaotome

 

**Tenn** : If you're looking for Gaku, he turned off his phone and left to greet Takahashi-san already

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by my lovely [horcrux-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus), even though she spent 2 days laughing at my swift descend into i7 hell before agreeing to do it.


End file.
